Cocoa, Conversation, and Commitment
by HoldoutTrout
Summary: Emma guesses Hook is going to propose and tells Regina about it, who worries about what Emma's going to say at least as much as Emma does. This deals with the canon Captain Swan relationship but is NOT a Captain Swan fic. Contains a strong (under)current of Swan Queen. Written for MCMXCV on AO3.


The very first time Regina had temporarily regretted casting the curse was at the end of a week like this one: relentless, driving, near-freezing rain, day after day. It had made just going to and from her car a misery, and she'd spent more time than she'd thought possible mopping up her entryway every time she came back home. Then, after she was done, she had only her empty house to look forward to.

It was better, now, or again. Losing Robin had made it feel empty again, but it was also peaceful in a way that it hadn't been since… well, since Zelena turned up. Her house would be quiet tonight, but she wasn't having dinner there anyway, just dropping off some files and heading back out to Granny's for dinner with Snow and the rest of the Charmings-except Emma, who had a date with Hook.

Regina frowned as she turned onto her street. Why the pirate had to take Emma out on the night they always got together for dinner was beyond her. Even he was usually reluctant to break into pure family time.

She slowed and turned into her driveway, mentally going over what she needed to do before she could leave again. Distracted, she didn't notice the bedraggled figure waiting on her porch until she was already out of her car and sprinting for the overhang.

Her stomach dropped for a second and then the figure raised her head and her face was illuminated by the porch light.

"Emma," Regina gasped. She reached the porch and stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"Regina, I-" Emma's eyes darted to the side. She gave a little laugh. "I think I picked the wrong day for a walk."

"You're soaked through," Regina said, frowning. "Come in and we'll get you dry."

Emma followed her inside, uncharacteristically quiet. Regina motioned for her to take off her shoes and took off her own, feeling just that little bit shorter without her heels.

"I have towels in the bathroom," Regina said. "I'll get you some clothes and bring them down."

Emma shook her head. "No, that's okay. I have to change when I get home anyway."

Regina shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll be back down in a minute. Why don't you make some cocoa?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, as if to say 'I know what you're trying to do," but Regina just smiled, not concerned about how transparent she was or wasn't. Something was up, and Emma, whatever she said, could use cocoa.

Regina didn't spend a lot of time getting dressed. She threw on a sweater and pulled her hair back before making her way back downstairs. Emma was just pouring the cocoa from the saucepan into two mugs, a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"I hope you're not planning to put any cinnamon in mine," Regina said.

Emma smiled but didn't look up, concentrating on pouring. "Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"No," Regina said, accepting a mug. "But you do look like you have something on your mind." She took a seat at the counter.

Emma sprinkled some cinnamon into her mug, came around and sat beside her. She blew on her drink and took a cautious sip before saying, "Killian's going to propose tonight. I think so, anyway. It's our anniversary-our first date. He made such a big deal of going out tonight, and he told me to dress up. So I'm pretty sure."

Regina had no clue how she was supposed to respond to that, and even less idea how she wanted to respond. She still didn't much care for Hook, didn't place a lot of value on his redemption, though she knew that made her some kind of hypocrite. For Emma, she tolerated him, included him. And up until this moment, she'd thought that he and Emma were on the same page, moving forward into the future they both wanted.

Emma was still waiting for her to say something. Regina discarded any number of responses and settled on, "Oh?"

It was completely inadequate, but Emma let out a huff of laughter instead of closing off like Regina half-expected. "Diplomatic," she said. "Don't worry; I know you don't like him."

"You do," Regina said. It didn't come out quite as apologetic as she meant it to.

Emma just sighed. "Yeah, I do." She fidgeted, twisting her finger around the mug handle. "It's so soon. I mean, yeah, a year, but, doesn't that seem soon?"

What role was she supposed to take on, here? Supportive? Reassuring? "Well, it's not a lot of time, but if it's right, then…"

"If it's right? Come on, Regina. You and I both know I'm the last person who knows if something is right. The last time I almost married someone he turned out to be a flying monkey!"

Regina couldn't help herself; she laughed, just a low chuckle, really, stopping as soon as Emma glared. "Sorry. I have to admit that even Hook is a step up from that."

"Thanks," Emma said.

Regina slid her mug on the table from hand to hand. "You don't know what you're going to say."

"No, I don't." Emma said this so quietly that Regina closed her eyes in sympathy.

 _Then say no_ , Regina didn't say, but she's pretty sure Emma heard it anyway.

"I know, I know. But… commitment and I haven't gotten along. What I have with Killian, it's good. Right? So why _not_ get married? Just because I'm scared?"

Regina thought of a lot of responses to that. The top of the list was "There's a big difference between nervous and scared," but that didn't feel right. Truth be told, she didn't want Emma to marry Hook. She didn't like him and she especially didn't like him with Emma. She just knew she lived in a glass house and had no business throwing stones.

"Maybe instead of looking for a reason not to get married, you should look for a reason to get married," Regina said finally.

If she was expecting Emma to brighten up with received wisdom and announce that Regina had just solved her dilemma, she was doomed to disappointment. Emma rolled her eyes. "Thank you, oh wise one." She sighed. "I guess I was just hoping that I'd figure it out before he actually asks."

She drained the rest of her cocoa and stood. "I need to get going if I'm going to be ready on time."

Regina stood, too. They walked to the door and Emma put her shoes back on, wincing as they made a squelching sound. Regina wished there was something she could say-but what? Emma finished with her shoes and straightened, squaring her shoulders as if she was about to go into battle instead of to dinner with her boyfriend.

"Well, thanks again," Emma said. "Sorry to barge in like this. Thanks for the cocoa."

She reached for the door and, without thought, Regina grasped her arm to stop her. "Emma…" she said, leaning forward and looking into Emma's startled eyes. "If you can't say yes, then… if Hook is half the man he ought to be, he'll understand."

Emma's expression melted from surprise into warm affection. "Yeah," she said. "You're right." She smiled, and Regina smiled back, and whatever Emma decided, it was going to be okay because Emma was here and smiling.

And then Emma looked down and Regina realized her hand was still around Emma's arm. Regina dropped it a little too quickly, and there was an awkward moment where Regina almost apologized, though she didn't know what for.

"Yeah," Emma said again. "I-" but there was nothing else to say, and Emma didn't keep trying. She just smiled again and turned the doorknob, stepping back outside into the pouring rain before closing the door behind her.

Regina stared at the closed door for much, much longer than she cared to admit. After she finally left the entryway, she got ready and went to dinner with the Charmings and didn't think about Emma the entire time: not when Snow made a sly comment about Emma on her date and how it was a special night and not when David said she'd left the station early to get ready. She just ate her pasta primavera and drank her soda and listened intently to Henry's stories from his day.

About nine or so she and Henry said goodbye and went home.

"You were quiet tonight," Henry said.

"Was I?" Regina replied, only half-listening.

"Is it because you knew Hook was proposing?"

Regina nearly ran the stop sign. "What?" Stopped and with no other traffic around, she took a moment to look over at her son. "How did you-what do you mean?"

Henry shrugged. "He told me he was asking tonight. How did you know?"

Regina stared for another second before turning her attention back to the road and moving through the intersection. "Emma guessed."

Henry smirked. "I told him it was too obvious a date."

Regina turned into their driveway and parked the car.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Regina said.

"I don't think she…" Henry shook his head. "Nevermind."

Regina bit the inside of her lip. She had a feeling she shouldn't pry into that statement more, not tonight. Not when she didn't know what Emma was going to say. Not when she didn't know why it mattered what Emma was going to say.

They arrived at the house and dashed inside, shedding as much of their soaked outerwear as possible before going up to their rooms. Regina changed into soft pyjamas and walked down the hall to knock on Henry's door.

"Come in!" he called. He was dressed in sweats and sitting at his computer, which was just turning on.

"I'm going downstairs," Regina said. "Don't stay up too late."

Henry smiled. "I won't. I just want to write for a while," he promised. "Writing writing, not author writing."

Regina kissed him on the forehead, marvelling a little at how far they'd come, how far she'd come, and blinked back some excess moisture from her eyes.

"Goodnight," she said, exiting his room and heading downstairs to make herself some tea. It was a good night for a book, so she grabbed her current read and tucked herself into the couch in the living room. Outside, the rain was still falling, though it more of a sprinkle than a deluge.

She read for a while, but she kept looking at the sidewalk up to her house, or at her phone. When she found herself staring into space, phone in one hand and the book closed around a finger of the other, she gave up. She should just go to bed. She wasn't going to hear anything tonight either way, would she?

She put the book down on the end table and stood, stretching her neck. She headed upstairs and checked on Henry-his light was off and she didn't need to look to know he was safe in bed tonight (but she did anyway, watching him and listening to him breathe evenly for just a few minutes). In her room, she put her phone on its charger and went to the bathroom to get ready. Coming back, she turned off the light in the room before climbing into bed.

Her phone buzzed and she sat up like it had electrocuted her, heart pounding. She swiped the lockscreen and there was a text message from Emma, three simple words:

 _I said no._

Regina took a deep breath, feeling like she had enough oxygen since she'd spotted Emma on her doorstep earlier that night. Her phone buzzed again, a new message appearing below the last:

 _:)_

And Regina knew it was more complicated than that smiley looked, but she laughed anyway and sent back a message of her own: _I want a detailed report by noon._

There was a minute or so with no response, and then:

 _Granny's. 9am._

 _I'll be there,_ Regina sent. She locked her phone and lay back in bed, smiling until she fell asleep.


End file.
